


Macavity, Justin and The Pegasus Pack

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Future Fic, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: This is a cross over with the wonderful Lady Ra's Macavity Universe and my Pegasus Pack Universe. Dinozzo and Gibbs now work for Agent Coulson of SHIELD because Tony can talk to animals.  McKay and Jackson disappear on earth and Sheppard and O'Neill bring two dogs of the Pegasus Pack to help find them. I hope you enjoy it.  If you get lost, please check on the two universes as they are also posted here.   Beta'd by Onaradia and Sallye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baloo, Mom, and the True Prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374128) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



> While there is nothing of a slash nature in this story, some of the previous stories do. I'm just saying.

Retired Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was furious. He was pacing and fuming in Sheppard's office. Beyond all hope of being pacified. Beyond all hope of satisfaction. His archaeologist was missing and this was not acceptable. He was retired, damn it! This shit shouldn't be happening any more.

Colonel John Sheppard was equally incensed, He was sitting in his office watching O'Neill move back and forth with the hostile precision of a leopard. Sheppard was at his desk, with his knife. He was flipping, twisting and caressing the sharp blade. As the Military Commander of Atlantis, he couldn't be as actively furious as his friend, just quietly enraged.

Only a few days ago, and Jack had been enjoying life. They were working with the Lantean whales using underwater equipment and sounding devices to try to communicate with the behemoths of the deep. The creatures weren't whales exactly but appeared to be intelligent enough; though honestly weren't that intellectually interesting but they were fun. They were probably very similar to Earth's Humpback Whales before they became victims and afraid of humans. These creatures were the biggest things on the planet and in no danger from anyone. But it was fun to scuba dive and catch a ride or two on a dorsal fin of a friendly behemoth. John had also managed to while away some stress free time in the clear waters of Atlantis with them. Understandably, Rodney had refused to partake in the happy activity, due to his unfortunate experience in a sunken puddle jumper. He still liked beaches, but not deep water.

***

Then last week Rodney McKay CSO and Daniel Jackson DCSO had been invited to Earth for a conference. Both the scientists had been excited to attend in support of an old friend. Sam Carter. She was going to be giving a presentation on Wormhole Quantum Physics, so both men were eager to be there for her reports coming out of her work at Area 51. They knew it was one of the first steps of the Stargate being released for public dissemination. The great discovery was going public within the next year. Richard Woolsey had authorized the trip, mainly for the contacts that they could make with the civilian scientists, those of Ancient Aliens bent.

The Stargate hadn't been declassified yet, but it was coming sooner now than later. Giorgio Tsoukalos and David Childress were also rumored to be invited, and Daniel had hopes that the man himself, Erick Von Daniken would also be attending. He had been the only one to listen to Nick back in the good ole, bad ole days. O'Neill didn't think he'd show but, it was a free trip and maybe his friend would enjoy himself after months on Atlantis.

But that was all over now. McKay and Jackson were now missing and presumed kidnapped on Mother Earth. They had arrived safely at the SGC, boarded a military flight, got to Washington DC, checked in at the conference, said they were going to their suite of rooms then promptly disappeared. 

Carter had raised the alarm when the two men failed to meet her for dinner. They searched the rooms assigned to the friends and found only suitcases. The SGC, SGA, IOA and something called SHIELD had been notified. 

Finally, after waiting an indeterminable time, O'Neill and Sheppard were authorized the trip. Both men were now on Earth and had been told to assist in the search but preferably not to kill anyone. They were both wearing the proper uniform to get what respect they needed and had brought with them their secret weapons. The two genetically enhanced brown and white terriers, little Jack and Joe, were both alert and on point. Truth, Daniel's dog, had also wanted to come for her man but they had been limited in what numbers would be not considered too odd. They had opted for the wise old father dog and his son. They were bonded to General Jack and Colonel Sheppard so they were the obvious choices. Arriving at the Five Star hotel that normally hosted movie stars and high ranking dignitaries no one blinked at their K9s. After dropping their luggage in their own assigned suite, the four went to the prescribed area to meet with the representatives of the government, the people from SHIELD.

***

A rather dapper looking man met them at the door. “General O'Neill, Colonel Sheppard its good to finally meet you. I'm Agent Phil Coulson.” The man nodded to the others in the room. “This is our team. Agent Clint Barton security, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, also security and our very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” Coulson looked down at the two small canines. “I'm surprised you brought dogs. We actually had our SAR team check the are already but couldn't find anything of value.”

Colonel Sheppard looked at the head agent with a frown. “These are especially trained dogs from our own organization. They know both Dr McKay and Dr Jackson's scent so there should be no problems locating our men.”

Little Jack was eying Agent Gibbs in a most unfriendly way. The man was carrying a plastic travel crate. He looked up at Jack. “Cat.” he barked. “Cat.”

The gray haired General looked suspiciously at the older agent. “Do you have a cat in there?”

Gibbs looked at the General stoically. “Yes, in the box” An unhappy growl came from the blue plastic dog crate. “He is part of our SAR. 

Tony knelt down to look curiously at Jack the dog from a different perspective. “Did he actually say cat?”

Little Jack looked back and forth from Big Jack to this strange human, worried that he'd made a mistake by talking. At the general's nod, he spoke again in a clipped bark. “Cat.”

At this point, a round, gray shape crawled out of DiNozzo's breast pocket. A large rat continued up his lapel to Tony's shoulder where it squeaked into his ear. The man motioned to the small creature. “This is Justin.” He indicated the crate. “That's Macavity.” Two yellow eyes peered out at the dogs. A low growl emanated from the darkness. The rat squeaked at his friend.

“Yeah, Justin. I know.” Tony stood up bringing his little friend up out of the danger zone. “He talks?”

The sight of this new, smaller creature was too much for Joe, the younger dog. He started jumping up and down in front of the Agent yelling in a doggy howl. “Ratratratrat.”

The slender Colonel deftly caught the younger dog out of mid air. “Joe. Calm down. We see the rat. Shut up already.” the little dogs continued to wiggle until the man tucked him under his arm wrapped his hand around the animal's nose. 

Jack, the older dog, looked embarrassed at his son's behavior. “You quiet. Behave.”

The younger dog hung his head. “Sorrysorrysorry. Rat!”

His father ignored him, still sniffing suspiciously at the two creatures.”

The Earthers stared quietly at the two terrier dogs. 

“You have talking dogs.” DiNozzo commented out loud.

“You talk to a rat.” Sheppard returned with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay,” Coulson started the dialogue. “It's agreed we both have a special skill set here. And we all want to locate your missing men. So, lets get a plan A and a plan B in place and start the search.” At everyone's agreement, he continued on to clear the air. “You gentlemen represent some thing called the Stargate Command, a top secret government program.” He nodded at the suspicious looks and spread his hands in a manner that reminded Jack painfully of Daniel. “We represent a top secret program called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” 

O'Neill nodded. “I've heard of you.” He indicated the prior NCIS men. “And I believe you are the Beast Master,” pointing at Tony “and you must be his handler.” waving a hand at Gibbs.” At Coulson's unhappy expression he continued dryly. “I was head of Home World Security for three years. Fury and I talked a few times.” He indicated the dogs. “Jack and Joe.”

“Nice.” Barton said quietly under his breath.

“And you must be Hawkeye, the company assassin.” O'Neill continued. “Where's the Black Widow?”

“She's busy.” Coulton snapped. “And he's the best sentry we have.”

“Of course.” Sheppard muttered.

“Why do your dogs talk?” Tony asked, excitedly and apparently out of turn from the expression he got from Gibbs.

“These aren't regular dogs.” Sheppard answered nicely. “They're friends of ours and they offered to help find our coworkers.”

Tony nodded. “I can tell they're very intelligent. Are they aliens?” Receiving no answer, he looked directly at the two canines. “I know you're really smart so I'm going to ask you, please don't hurt any animals that come to me. They are my friends and they are smart too. They want to help find your missing guys. So, no problems, okay?”

Little Jack looked up at his son in Sheppard’s arms and bared his teeth. “You no hurt. No chase. Good cat, good rat.” John stroked his dog's head and gingerly lowered him to the ground.

On the floor, Joe looked embarrassed by the older dog's censure. “No chase, no hurt. Hard.” 

Little Jack licked his son's ear. “Good dog.”

The group sat down in the suite's living area. “Okay,” O'Neill started. “What do you have?”

“Well,” DiNozzo commented. “Justin has alerted the hotel rats to search for any information that may be out there. As best we've learned, they were in their rooms but went away with someone.”

Sheppard looked from rat to man. “Went away? How?”

DiNozzo shook his head. “The hotel rats aren't as smart as Justin, so the wording is slightly confusing. But, one second they're there and the next they're not.” 

The Rat squeaked at him. 

“Like Star Trek?” Tony asked his friend. “Gone?”

Justin actually nodded.

“Like transporters?” Sheppard pressed. 

The agent looked at his pal and made a whistling noise then added. “Poof gone?” 

Justin squeaked back. 

Tony frowned. “Apparently so. He says straight up.”

“Straight up?” Jack pointed at the ceiling with his finger.

Tony looked down at the little rat to confirm.“Yep.” 

“Like to a plane?” Barton asked. 

“No,” DiNozzo looked at Justin, who squeaked againlouder. “Higher.”

Sheppard shook his head and looked to O'Neill. “A space ship.”

The Tony grimaced. “His informant doesn't really know, but it could be.” He shrugged. “I mean, she is a rat after all.”

“So, who has this space technology now on Earth? Besides apparently this SGC and SHIELDI mean?” Gibbs asked.

“And they must have transporters like Star Trek.” Barton looked grim. He then looked at Coulson. “Someone needs to tell Stark.”

“Not my job.” Phil grimaced. “And,now, its classified.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson and Rodney McKay, somewhat bruised about the head and shoulders, were now sitting on a very uncomfortable metal floor. 

“Let's go to Earth. It will be fun.” McKay commented in a snarky tone.

“You wanted to see Sam too.” Jackson reminded him.

“Last time I came I was with a beautiful auburn haired woman.” McKay sighed. “This time its you and look what happened. What is it about you? I can't take you anywhere.”

“Last time I was with Vala, I think.” He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Rodney turned to look at him. “You think? How did that work out?”

Daniel frowned. “It was with either her or Sam. I don't recall.” He looked at Rodney. “Well, now I'm on Atlantis with Jack and a new job. So obviously it worked out better since I've been trying to get there for years.”

“I hope just you don't die again.” Rodney grumbled. “I think its beginning to affect your memory and your attitude.”

“Jack says the same thing.” Daniel shifted, trying to move his rope bonds into a more comfortable position. “But the last time I almost died, I was with you and the anti-Asgard.”

Rodney just gave him a disgusted look and tried to get more comfortable by wiggling his butt to keep it from going to sleep.

Daniel also shifted again, trying to move the knot from the small of his back. Then something caught his eye. “Rodney,” he said softly. “Look.”

A small brown shape peeked around the corner then scurried over to the two men.

“It's a rat!” Rodney hissed in dismay. “A rat!” he moved his feet underneath him trying to push himself into the wall. “Go away!”

“It's a rat, not a wolf. Relax. He won't hurt you.” Daniel spoke in a calming tone. 

“Don't they chew on people?” Rodney asked. “They do chew on electronics. I don't like rats.”

“Rodney, as an archaeologist who often shared digs with the little guys, I can assure you they don't bite people, not unless you're dead or dying.” He tilted his head and wrinkled his nose to readjust his glasses. “I had a jerboa as a pet when I was a kid.”

“Of course you did, Jackson.” Rodney was now trying to curl up. “You strike me as a Rat person.”

“I had other pets too, Rodney.” Daniel said defensively. “I also had a camel. Now, they will hurt you.” he looked at his companion. “and now i have a dog friend.”

“Great, a rat and camel guy. That's so good to know.” Rodney relaxed a little bit. “So what kind of rat is this one all great and powerful Oz?”

“Oh, I'm not sure since we're probably on a spaceship.” Daniel stretched. “He could be from Mars, or Alpha Centauri for all I know.”

“Maybe that's why he's here. He's a space rat.” Rodney grumbled. “And why are you wiggling so much?”

“Because I am sitting on the knot.” Daniel groused. “Evidently, they liked you better than me for some reason.”

The little brown rat squeaked softly and came cautiously closer to Daniel. 

“It's okay.” he said encouragingly to the rodent, “I won't hurt you if you want to climb on me.”

Rodney looked at him in disgust. “You are talking to a rat.”

Daniel just gave him a look “I talk to dogs everyday.” then returned his attention to the little brown creature who was daintily climbed up on his pants and around to the small of his back. Daniel sat very still when he felt the animal begin to chew on his bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, who other than you here have a space ship?” Coulson was trying to keep get more information and keep everyone calm. It was proving more difficult with the humans than the animals, who were also glaring at each other. Tony and Justin were in the other room trying to get more information from the hotel's rat population so it fell to him to keep the peace with everyone. 

O'Neill was definitely unhappy. “Well, there are several possibilities,” he commented with a frown. “We've shut the NID group down pretty much, the Jaffa don't come around much and the Tok'ra have hit the big black yonder. So, I'd most likely say it's the Trust.”

“Who are they that they want your people? I have heard of the organization but I don't know much about them.” Coulson commented sourly. “Since they too are apparently classified and above my pay grade.'

“They are a rogue group that thinks that Humans should have more power in the Universe.” O'Neill continued. “They've tried to steal our technology, kill our allies and use our enemies. It is not out of character for them to want to steal the two greatest minds in the two galaxies.”

"Stark will have his feelings hurt if that ever gets out." Barton said softly.

Coulson shot him a glance and shook his head. “Again, he won't hear if from me." He looked at the two SGC men. "And what would they do with the Doctors Jackson and McKay?” 

“Just removing them from the program would be bad.” Sheppard put it. “They are the foremost experts in the, uh, advanced Races. We learn a lot from them even when they're just wandering around.”

“They do that a lot?” Barton asked, “Sounds dangerous.” 

Sheppard shook his head. “Yes it is, and no, we don't just let them. It sort of happens.”

Gibbs was sitting holding the large gray striped tomcat who was staring at Jack, the dog, who was in sitting in O'Neill's lap. "So they aren't military like you." he guessed with a frown. "That's not good."

John shook his head. "No, both civilian consultants," he sighed, and scratched Joe on the head. "we pay them a lot of money to explore and locate valuable in-tell then backwards engineer it for military applications." He looked at Jack. "It's basically our job to keep them safe.'

"So why were they here?" Barton asked. "Slip their leash?"

"They were here for the conference. We know several of the attendees, that's why we were called in." Coulson answered his colleague then looking at Sheppard, “Does this happen a lot?”

Sheppard shook his head. “More than you know and we like. And no, we don't just let them. It just sort of happens.”

Gibbs sighed and muttered seemingly to the cat. “I know the feeling.”


	5. Chapter 5

The metal door of their prison opened with a clang. Four men came in, two with pistols drawn and two who reached for the captives ostensively to untie them. 

As one took hold of Jackson, he was surprised when the prisoner grabbed back and pushed his head into the metal wall. Using the man's weight to pull himself up, Daniel then slammed the unconscious body into one of the weapon bearers, twisting around to take possession of the rifle and to point it at his now captive. 

“Drop it! Now!” he shouted to the other men. “Or I'll blow his head off.”

The other men were surprised, the remaining armed one looked at him with a grin. “I know about you, Jackson. You won't do that.”

Daniel grinned in what he hoped was a ferocious expression. “You do? Are you sure?”

Rodney had been as surprised as the bad guys at Daniel's actions. Then, his surprise turned to concern when he felt the apparently very helpful rat crawling over his hands and began chewing through his bonds. Feeling his hands come apart he sat still until he saw their other two asaillants attentions were diverted by the fight. He then felt his little rescuer crawl up his arm and hide in his neck. He shivered, but maintained his cool as heard the rat squeaking in his ear. He wasn't turning down any help at this point.

“Go ahead.” Daniel snarled at the two remaining thugs, pushing the barrel of the gun into the man's ribs. “Make your move, or put the gun down.”

“I know you. ” the bigger man with the gun barked. “You're Daniel Jackson. You haven't got the balls!”

“No! Wait!” Rodney said as he cautiously slid up the wall being careful not to dislodge his little passenger. “You don't know what he's like anymore.” He continued moving away from the wall. “This is not the same Daniel Jackson you know. He's died, what seven or eight times? He attacked Anubis. He fought the Ori. He works with Jack O'Neill.” He held his hands out. “The only one crazier in this room IS ME!” Surprising their captors, Rodney leaped forward and swung a right cross, then an uppercut to the man standing in front of him.

Daniel took the opportunity to shove his captive into the other armed man several feet away. The three of them fell in a tangle. Rodney, watching the action, dove into the melee to grab one of the weapons. Jerking a gun away from the armed one of the struggling men. He stepped back and fired a blast into the ceiling, rickoshaying a bullet and bringing the struggle to an end.

“Daniel?”

The other scientist disengaged himself from the pile still holding his weapon. “I'm fine.”

“Good. Good.” Rodney stepped back pointing his acquired weapon at their ex-jailers.

Daniel picked up the other weapon. “Works with Jack O'Neill?” he looked at his friend. “Is that the worst thing you could think of?”

“He does have a rep.” Rodney nodded. “They think he's crazy.”

Daniel nodded with a wry grin. “So they say.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, how do we find them?” O'Neill asked.

“The dogs can follow their trail.” Barton stated flatly, looking at the two terriers. “All we have to do is find one.”

“But where do we look?” Coulson looked at his partner. “How do we find the trail?”

Clint replied. “We look in their room. That's our job.” he glanced at the dogs. “Then finding them will be up to the little guys.” 

Justin squeaked loudly as he and Tony entered the room. DiNozzo held his hand up. “Wait a minute.” He paused. “He's got a connection. Someone found them.”

“What? Who?” O'Neill asked sharply.

“It's another rat, evidently there's a group involved and there's a rat on scene with them.” the younger man replied. Justin squeaked again. “The other rats say they're in a metal place. He's not sure if its a ship or a cell.”

“But they could be in space, how do they find the beginning of the trail?” Coulson looked at O'Neill.

Jack looked at them in confusion. You have telepathic rats?” 

Tony only smiled and grinned. “Yeah, but we don't know how far they reach. It could be next door or” he waved his hand. “light years.”

“Let's start in the room with the scent trail.” Sheppard said reasonably. Joe woofed in agreement.

Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card with a smile. “Shall we?”

Gibbs and the large hostile looking cat slunk out. “Okay, Macavity, let's go.” Justin hopped from Tony's shoulder to that of his feline friend. 

The six men, accompanied by the two dogs, and a cat with a rat on his back headed out. Some of the house staff quickly jumped out of the way and stared at the parade with large eyes. The two terriers trotted directly to the correct room. They looked up at O'Neill and Sheppard. Coulson nodded and unlocked the door. Once inside, Macavity sat down and started cleaning his ruffled coat while watching the dogs' activity suspiciously. Justin kept his eyes on Joe for safetys sake.

“You Rodney.” Little Jack instructed his son. The younger dog looked at the cat then trotted off to do his father's bidding. Putting his nose to the expensive carpet Joe quickly found the proper scent. He then walked carefully along the trail, walking in circles then into the bedroom where Rodney's luggage still lay unopened on the bed. 

Little Jack also struck his trail tracing the steps of Daniel. He went into the bath, and sniffed around taking his opportunity to saturate his scent receptors with his friend's smell. He and big Jack needed Daniel back, just like John Sheppard and Joe needed Rodney. Their friends had never asked them for anything hard since they had welcomed their pack into the family that was Atlantis. He and his son needed to dig deep into their talents as hunters to find their friends. They owed it to the Pack.

He followed the trail back into the center room of the suite. Joe was standing there with a puzzled look. “Jack, Jack.” he barked. “New smell. Wrong.”

The older dog came over and sniffed. “Yes, new smell. Bad smell.”

“What do you mean?” Barton came over and knelt down. “Bad?”

“Bad. Not Daniel, not Rodney.” Jack barked. “Don't know.”

“Hey, Tony. Bring one of yours over here.” Clint waved Tony over. “If these dogs are from outer space. Could be they can't identify the scent.”

Watching the dogs carefully for any signs of aggression towards Macavity, Tony pushed the cat over to the spot on the rug. Macavity looked up at him and obligingly sniffed the same area. He turned and marowed at DiNozzo. 

The agent listened carefully then nodded. “He's in agreement. Calls it a sleepy smell. I'm guessing something like chloroform. Then the scent disappeared, though he thinks they went up but he can't explain it to me.”

The two dogs then began what could only be described as a pattern search. After about 10 long minutes, they gathered again in front of O'Neill. 

The General looked at Gibbs. “No joy.” 

.”So, how about a Gut feeling.” Gibbs mused looking at Barton. “What's up from here?”

“The roof.” Barton commented. “You can't get any higher than that on foot.”

“But they couldn't carry Daniel or Rodney.” Sheppard commented. “They're not little guys. They'd be noticed.”

Coulson nodded at the rats. “But the team says up.”

O'Neill nodded. “Up it is. Let's see what we can find.”

***

Upon their arrival on the roof, it was plain that someone had been there. There were footprints and a long rope that appeared to have been hastily discarded. The footprints only went down, but no sign of any return.

The dogs continued canvassing the area. “No friends, bad smells.” Jack reported. “They come, no go.”

“Probably transported.” Sheppard commented. “They came here by a copter or something, then once they got the men they took them.” he frowned. “It would put them in position and not use much energy until it was needed.”

“The question is, why take them at all?” Coulson asked. 

The two Lantean men only looked at each other. Then little Jack, looking remarkably wise, answered the question. “Smart.” 

Joe barked “Yes, smart. Friends.”

“Genius smart. Stark smart.” Barton smiled and shrugged at his boss. “Hey, if talking dogs tell me something, I know its true.”


	7. Chapter 7

Using the ropes they had been tied with, the two scientists secured their jailers. Two of them were still unconscious, and the others were well behaved since Rodney was pointing their own guns at them.

“Now what?” McKay asked Jackson when he finished.

“Now, we find a way out.” Daniel answered. “If this is The Trust, this is probably a Goa'uld Ha'tak. C'mon, the Command Section should be this way.”

“How can you tell its a Goa'uld ship?” Rodney bent to pick up their new rat friend.

Daniel waved his arms at the wall decor in the hallway they were going down. “Gold, lots of gold.”

Arriving at the command center they found only one more crew member, the pilot. Daniel moved up behind him quietly, then stuck the pistol in his neck. “Sit very still.”

The man jumped a little but realized that he was outgunned. He just raised his hands. “I told them this wouldn't work.”

“Oh? Then if you know it's not going to work, just get up out of the chair.” Daniel said firmly in his ear. 

Their new captive stood up and moved away from the controls. “Yep, I said you were too smart to fall for this but they never listen.”

“Well then, why don't you just turn us around and we can all go home...to Earth that is.”

“Well, you see, just because I was right about you doesn't mean I want to go back and tell them they were wrong.” The young pilot commented. “So, you see. I can't do it or they'll kill me too.”

Rodney looked at Daniel. “Can you fly one of these things?” 

“Well, its been a while and they may have made some modifications.” Daniel mused. “but I should be able to. If so, we just need to find out where we are.”

“What do you mean?”

Daniel pointed at the view-screen. “We're not orbiting Earth.”

"So?"

"I'm an Archaeologist, not a pilot." Daniel shrugged. "I need a navigator."

Rodney arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm an Astrophysicist, not a navigator."

"Sam would know." Daniel grinned at him. "Tag, you're it."


	8. Chapter 8

On the roof, Justin ran up Tony's shoulder and chirped into his ear. 

The agent looked at him. “Are you sure.”

Another squeak. 

“Okay, let us know if something happens.”

Justin ran down Tony's arm and skittered up a brick chimney. He managed to reach another twenty feet in height on the broad lip of the hollow tube.. Carefully, he then made his way up a tall antenna. Once he reached maximum height, the rat sat up straight on his hindquarters and seemed to be concentrating. In a few seconds, Macavity also clambered up the brick edifice to lean in, seemingly holding the antenna steady. 

“What are they doing?” O'Neill asked.

DiNozzo smiled gently as he watched the two. “He's trying to get more info on your guys.”

Sheppard looked at him in disbelief. “He's looking for rats in space? Wasn't that a Muppets show?”

DiNozzo smiled at him, “Well, actually it was Pigs in Space. The Exploits of Captain Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy and Doctor Julius Strangepork. 

Hawkeye just looked at him. “You do have that on DVD right?”

“So just how far can telepathic rats communicate?” Sheppard asked Coulson.

“We don't really know.” the head agent answered with a frown. “It's never been quantified, but its never been this far into space before either.” 

The Colonel looked at O'Neill. “Do you think Daniel...?”

The older man frowned at his friend. “Don't even go there, or you'll have a colony of rats living on Atlantis.”

Tony grinned at them. “It's been our experience that where ever there are people, the rats are already in place. Now, what kind of rats? That's a different question.”

Jack and Joe who had been searching the roof area had gone out of sight behind some buildings. They began barking and talking excitedly interchangeably. O'Neill and Sheppard looked at Gibbs and Coulson then ran in the dogs direction. 

The dogs were running around seemingly in a large circle. Sheppard looked at the General and walked forward with his hands extended in front of his body. He stopped suddenly with a grin. “Here it is!”

O'Neill walked to his side “Can you open it?'

“Yes. Open.” the dog ran around in an unrecognizable pattern until he apparently found what he wanted. He jumped up and down and, before John could find what the dog was looking for, Joe grabbed something with his mouth. He hung suspended until a pneumatic noise sounded. A door opened into the invisible spaceship that was sitting parked on the roof.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you're sure you can fly this thing?” Rodney asked.

Daniel had sat down in the chair. “Yeah, I'm sure.” He handled the controls on the arms of the throne-like chair. “Can you figure out where we are?”

The other man frowned at him. “Can you find any maps, charts, anything?”

“I'm not sure but I'll try.” Daniel watched his friend as he played with the front console. “What's wrong?”

Rodney shook his head. “I don't know the Milky Way like I do the Pegasus. I need charts, preferably one with our solar system marked.”

A squeaking noise came from the floor. Both men looked down at the small brown rat. 

“What?” Daniel looked at the rat.

It squeaked again and scurried up the chair. 

“I wish I could understand you.” The linguist said softly.

Rodney grunted. “Why can't you? You talk to whales.”

Daniel looked at him with an odd expression. “And dogs.” He turned to the rat. “Do you understand what I'm saying?” 

The rat squeaked and nodded. 

“Do you know how to get to the maps?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “You are kidding, right?”

The brown rat jumped up on the computer top and stood on a certain spot. An icon appeared in a three D hologram above the console. Daniel looked at the other man and smiled. 'Sweet.”


	10. Chapter 10

The SGC and SHIELD personnel followed the dogs into the small ship. Little Jack leaped up into the pilot's chair. He looked at the console and barked at Joe who took the other chair. 

O'Neill smiled at Sheppard then at the dogs. “Tell me you can fly this.”

Jack barked happily. “Can do easy.”

“Okay, I get it. They can fly the spaceship. But why is it here?" Coulson asked.

“They were probably coming back for it.” O'Neill guessed. "They probably had a time line to follow to meet their people."

Macavity leaped up on the back of the chair and marowed at the two canines. DiNozzo looked at Gibbs. “He says he doesn't believe it.” 

O'Neill chuckled. “They were flying spaceships before they met us.” He pointed at little Jack. “He taught us to fly an older model one like this.”

Coulson just gave him a deadpan look. “An older space ship. Let's go.”

The two dogs explored the console and worked as a team so that all the controls were identified and could be easily reached. While one of the dogs would have had difficulty, the two of them worked like a well oiled machine. Finally confident that it would run properly, little Jack took the helm and Joe managed the foot controls and the co-pilot duties. 

After everyone sat down in the various seats along the wall of the ship, they took off from the roof. Justin abandoned Tony's shoulder and hopped up on the back of little Jack's chair. Macavity again marowed unhappily to Gibbs.

“What's wrong with you?” Gibbs ask as he stroked the Tom cat's head and back. “Except for a few Russian animals, you may be the first cat in space, not counting Muppets.”

Barton looked uneasily at them. “And?”

“He doesn't like the fact that dogs are flying the ship. He wants a person up there.”

“Jack?” the older dog spoke up. 

“Yeah, what's up?” the General shifted to a front seat behind the dog pilot.

“Where go? No here before.” 

“Oh, okay.” he smiled and touched the dog's head then pointed. “Go straight up.” He turned to Joe. “Do we have sensors?”

“Yesyesyes.” the smaller terrier leaned onto the console and a screen lit up. “Metal there, small. Bad.”

“Yeah, its a satellite. Stay cloaked and go around it. Earth isn't ready for Battleship DogStar.” Joe barked in laughter.

“What's the General doing?” Coulson asked Sheppard.

“Well, the dogs have never been to Earth before, so O'Neill has to direct them.” He sat back in his seat. “Jack's a good pilot, just in an unfamiliar town. And the General is an Air Force pilot.”

O'Neill looked over at Justin. “You still in contact with your mouse spy?”

Justin looked at him and nodded.

“See if they can help us out.”

The rat looked at Tony and chittered.

DiNozzo looked at Jack. “He can only tell us they're in front of us still a long way out.” he shrugged. “He's never been in space either.”

“That's okay, we're not looking for a scent trail any more anyway.” he turned to the dogs. “Go around the little things and we'll keep looking for a big triangular thing. “Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

“What do you mean you don't know the way back to Earth?' Rodney bitched at Daniel.

“I mean I don't know the way.” Daniel replied from his seat in the big golden throne. “Do any of those maps or charts or holograms have directions?”

“No, not specifically, but I think that's the Kuiper Belt.” Rodney pointed out the window. “There's Pluto. Don't hit it. Who knows what would happen.”

“Is there a pyramid on it?”

“No”

“Then I won't land there.” Daniel was frowning. “Maybe the one on the moon.”

“What, what? What's on the moon?”

“The pyramid. There's one on the moon. We could land there.”

'Why? Why not on Earth?”

“Rodney,” Daniel shook his head at his colleague. “This is not a Tel'tac. It's a Ha'tak. I can't just land it at the Colorado Springs Airport. I don't think General Landry would like it on the SGC. And, Cairo would be a bit obvious. We're headed towards Earth, but we'll be visible when we land.”

The console Rodney was sitting at began to make a deep tone. He turned and looked at the new amber light on the desk area. “Uh oh. Looks like we've got company.”

Daniel pressed the cushioned finger pad on the chair's arm and brought up the view screen. It showed a motion in space but no ship. He started to speak in Goa'uld but was interrupted.

“Daniel, you know I don't speak that crap!” a familiar voice came across the channel. “What cha doing?”

“Jack?”

“And pack. Our two main guys are flying this tub, and we've picked up some law officers.” O'Neill replied. “Are you two okay?” 

“Yeah, bruised and bumped around but okay.” Rodney spoke up. “We took over the ship yesterday and have been slowly coming back to earth as to not scare the natives.”

“You have scared some people. Us.” John had to say something. “You two are getting good at this escape thing, but you're not going anywhere alone again. The General was real worried.”

“It was easy.” Rodney replied, “The bad guys were really stupid.”

“And we did have help.” Daniel put in. 

“Yeah, he's got a new pet.” Rodney commented.

A strange voice came over the speaker. “Is it a rat?”

“Yeah, a cute little girl rat who understands English.” Daniel put in. “Who's this?”

“I'll meet you in a little bit. My name is Tony.” A small shuttle class ship appeared on the screen.

“Daniel. Open the shuttle bay so we can land.” Jack commanded and Daniel started the process then stopped. “Just a minute. We have four guys in a cell but let me warn anyone else to clear the hanger before we accidentally kill anyone and add to our reputation as crazy guys.”

“What? Oh never mind.” the General commented. “How many do you think?”

“Our contact here say only a few more. She's showing me seven toes.”


	12. Chapter 12

After giving out a warning in English, Goa'uld and Rat, Daniel opened the shuttle bay door and little Jack and Joe successfully landed the newly named DogStar spaceship inside the huge Goa'uld Ha'tak. As Jack led them through the golden halls of the ship, several Trust humans surrendered to them. Macavity put on his best Lion imitation and intimidated the prisoners into behaving. Barton and Gibbs just disarmed them and O'Neill showed them how to lock the bad guys in an empty storeroom to save them from the ferocious feline warrior.

Entering the Command center, they were all satisfied to find the missing scientists with only a few bruises. The little girl rat tried to run off but Daniel convinced her to meet the group. 'If it hadn't been for Simone here, we'd still be tied up in the storage room.” the grateful Daniel spoke as he stroked her back. “I think there are more rats on the ship though.”

Justin spoke to Tony and crawled over to meet the young lady. He turned and said something to his boss.

Tony sighed. “Yeah, there's a small colony on the ship but they're here by accident. They were in food crates and were brought in” he listened again. “Evidently it not a good place because its all metal and they can't burrow.” He looked at Gibbs. “They want to go back home.”

“Are they from Earth?” Coulson asked. “I can't take extra-terrestrial rats to Earth.”

“I don't think they know.” he shrugged and looked at Justin. “What do you think?” then he chuckled. “He says they smell different but seem to be the same. Oh, and he's in love...again.”

“Well, ask him to tell all the rats to get together and we'll take them back to your compound.” Coulson agreed. “We're not turning them loose in Washington DC, or on the helicarriers.”

Gibbs sighed. “May as well, everything else seems to live there."

***

They had enjoyed what was left of the Convention and were having a quiet meal in the hotel with Sam Carter and her 'date' Cameron Mitchell. Vala was off world so it was proving to be a quiet evening with the six SGC members. 

“So, I hear you met some new friends.” Sam asked with a smile. “I'm sorry they couldn't come to dinner with us. I've heard of SHIELD but never met anyone who works with them.”

“They don't get a lot of press.” O'Neill commented. “Just like the SGC. They are a silent guardian of the planet.”

“I do understand they're secret but why so much so?” Mitchell took a sip of his beer. “Are they super sensitive politically or what?”

“More like or what.” Daniel put in. “They have some very special agents too.”

“Well, I'm just glad they found you in time to keep you from landing the Hat'ak on Cheyenne Mountain.” Carter smiled at her friends.

“I know.” Daniel smiled at her. 'That would have been embarrassing.”

O'Neill smiled and waved down the waiter to order two rare steaks to go. Someone else was waiting dinner in their room.

***

Coulson, Barton, Gibbs and DiNozzo were back in their country compound. Dr. Mallard was doing health checks on all their new friends to be sure they weren't bringing some new space born illness and was giving all the little guys rabies shots just to be sure. 

Justin and Macavity were heroes of the day. Ziva, Tim, Baloo and the rest of the pack were listening to them tell their stories about being in space and meeting real talking dogs. Tucker and Raksha were both terribly interested in the talking part and were trying to do better word wise.

The four humans were sitting in the den enjoying their drink of choice. 

“Just think,” Tony was rhapsodizing. “Living on another planet, on a star city.”

“Yeah with energy sucking space vampires.” Gibbs said dryly.

“I sound a lot like that old TV show.” Barton emptied his beer bottle. “What was it/”

“Wormhole Extreme.” Coulson put it. “I hear something a long time ago that it was based on truth. Could be, I guess.”

“Wow.” Tony gushed. “And they've got talking dogs. How awesome is that. Ouch!” He looked down at the large cat in his lap. “What was that for?”

Gibbs chuckled. “You deserved it.”

“Hey,” Clint spoke up. “Are you going to show the movie?”

“Oh, yeah. I got it today from a pal who put all the episodes on a DVD.”

“I'm afraid to ask.” Gibbs said dryly.

“No, its cool.” Tony said as he retrieved the DVD. 

“It's a classic.” Clint shouted as he got the beer from the fridge and handed it out to the humans.

Then in a chorus he and Tony sang out. “It's PIGS IN SPACE!”


End file.
